Funding is requested for a cryogenically cooled probe, preamplifier and helium recovery system for our shared 600 MHz NMR spectrometer. The addition of this cooled probe will greatly facilitate the research of the several research groups that are using or plan to use modern NMR techniques in their work. These groups are working on a wide range of projects that include investigations of the structure, function and dynamics of the proteins involved in bacterial signaling during bacterial chemotaxis and related signaling pathways; protein folding dynamics and the nature of the unfolded state; the structure of self assembly of RNA-RNA recognition units, the coupling of protein dynamics and catalysis in the bacterial DNA cytosine methyltransferase, structural studies of the proteins involved in the epigenetic control of the expression of genes that encode proteins present in pyelonephritis-associated pili; the structure an assembly of tau protein; structural elucidation of marine siderophores; proteins and models of biomineralization; and kinetic analysis of the acetylcholine transporter. [unreadable] [unreadable]